The present invention is directed to pennant structure, methods of fabricating pennants and methods of authenticating pennants. More particularly, the present invention is directed to pennants of high quality and durability which have enhanced value as keepsakes and collector""s items.
Pennants are generally described as triangular flags. They have been used for centuries to convey all sorts of information, sympathies and interests. Pennants may have originally had military uses such as identifying military units and are still used on boats and ships as signals and to convey information. Pennants are now used extensively as ceremonial displays or as displays which celebrate various identifiable athletic teams or perhaps individual athletes. Pennants have become a way to demonstrate ones interest and support of various events such as golf tournaments and a myriad of other contests and events. One way to demonstrate that a person has attended an event is for that person to own, and perhaps display, a pennant.
The pennants currently available generally are items of low quality which do not stand the test of time and after a few years become moth-eaten, unattractive items which are a disparagement to the event, persons, or person which the pennant was originally meant to celebrate. Generally, pennants are inexpensive or even cheap items on which information is printed or perhaps etched onto a low quality felt substrate with little concern as to its original appearance and even less concern to its appearance after passage of time.
Pennants are clearly attractive desirable items, otherwise they would not be in such demand. Accordingly, there is a need for pennants which have an attractive appearance as well as initial and lasting value.
This invention is directed to a pennant having a first layer with a front surface on which a displayed design occurs and back surface covered by a first thermoplastic backing street. A second layer is provided having a rear surface on which pennant information occurs, the second layer having a front surface covered by a second thermoplastic backing sheet. A stiffener layer is disposed between the first layer and second layer, the stiffener layer being bonded by the first and second thermoplastic backing sheets to the first and second layers.
In a more specific aspect, the first layer is made of a material selected from the group consisting of polyester felt, wool, polyamide, wool blend, leather, cotton and silk, with the stiffener layer being woven polyester.
Preferably, the displays are disposed in at least one decorative area on the first layer and the decorative area is applied thereto as a direct embroidery, an embroidered appliquxc3xa9, a sublimation or a transfer.
In a further aspect of the invention identifying and authenticating data is affixed to the rear surface of the second layer.
In still other aspects of the invention the pennants are in combination with frames which are triangular or rectangular.
It is also an aspect of the invention to have the pennant associated with a computerized data bank, the data bank including an official authorization statement by an entity endorsing the pennant, a number assigned to the pennant and series data identifying a series of which the pennant is part.